


Sweet Revenge

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Oma Kokichi, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Smut, Submission, Top Saihara Shuichi, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: “Detective!” Kokichi yelled, dragging the detective away from his daydream, “You seem awfully confident for someone that’s handcuffed to a bed… It’s like you don’t even realize you’re helpless.”Ah, there it is.Shuichi sucked in a breath when he realized the situation.This was revenge.----------Kokichi surprises Shuichi by taking charge in the bedroom for once. As this is a rare occasion for the usually submissive supreme leader, he plans on pulling out all. the. stops.





	Sweet Revenge

“Let’s go to your room!”

Kokichi was fast, which made sense for how small and thin he was. But Shuichi was surprised at just how astonishingly quickly the boy had swiped the detective’s room key from his pocket. He didn’t even have time to realize that his room key was gone, before he heard the click and quiet squeak of a door opening and closing.

“H-hey, wait up!”

Shuichi entered his own room, and quickly shut and locked the door behind them. Kokichi wasn’t even paying attention, just rifling through the detective’s desk drawers with a bored look on his face.

“Kokichi,” the detective sighed, “What are you doing?”

Kokichi turned on his heal and shot Shuichi a playful grin, “Setting up a murder!”

Shuichi rolled his eyes and neared his boyfriend, the smaller looking up at him with lustful violet eyes. The detective leaned in to kiss the boy, reaching out to embrace his pale face, but Kokichi quickly sidestepped and moved to the closet. He threw the doors open and pouted.

“Not even a body? How boring Shumai!”

Shuichi ignored him, instead asking bluntly, “What are you looking for, Kokichi?”

“Neeheehee! Nothing, but I _am _planting evidence! You’re gonna look so guilty!”

Shuichi groaned in frustration at the boy’s non-answers, which only caused Kokichi to laugh more.

_What was he planning?_

Shuichi let himself flop on the bed, head hitting the pillow with ease. The detective closed his eyes and let the supreme leader ransack his room in peace. As he waited for his boyfriend to join him, eyes still closed, the detective drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, don’t you know it’s dangerous to fall asleep around a Phantom Thief, detective?”

Shuichi’s eyes flew open at those words, and he half expected to see gaudy pinks and purples all around as a carousel circled the heart shape bed. But he just saw his own boring room, dull and empty save for a few Monokuma figurines lining his bookshelf. Well the Monokuma figurines and a figure of a man, all dressed in white, cape hanging at his feet.

Shuichi sat up to get a closer look. Or at least he would have liked to do that, but with a metallic clank he was jerked back to the mattress.

_I’m handcuffed, and the handcuffs are attached to the headboard. Am I about to be murdered?_

Shuichi shimmied up the headboard so that he was sitting up. The man in white stared at him, his suit pure as the snow. He was wearing a mask to cover his mischievous grin.

_And a small white top hat to cover his purple hair?_

“Wait, Kokichi?”

Shuichi instantly sighed, fully awake now. This wasn’t a dream and he wasn’t being murdered (he was pretty sure at least), so of course it would be Kokichi. But it was strange that Kokichi was dressed in the exact outfit that the reoccurring character wore in Shuichi’s dreams. The reoccurring dreams that Shuichi had not shared with anyone, even his boyfriend.

_How did he even know about that?_

The phantom thief took a few steps closer, eyeing the detective, and ignoring his comment on the boy’s identity. He spoke in a sultry, half-bored voice, “What will I do now that I’ve captured a detective?”

Shuichi couldn’t help but snort at the situation, “Why the handcuffs? I would have done this without them,” he saw Kokichi raise an interested eyebrow, “Also where’d you get the cape? Did you get Tsumugi involved to make the outfit?” Shuichi laughed again thinking of Kokichi waiting around in Tsumugi’s lab, trying on different cosplay.

_Ooh actually that might be a good date idea…_

“Detective!” Kokichi yelled, dragging the detective away from his daydream, “You seem awfully confident for someone that’s handcuffed to a bed…it’s like you don’t even realize you’re helpless.”

_Ah, there it is._

Shuichi sucked in a breath when he realized the situation.

_This was revenge._

That word didn’t quite fit. It was sweet, what Kokichi was doing, payback in the nicest sense of the word. This was Kokichi taking charge, taking control. Shuichi was usually the one taking charge in bed, despite his quiet nature, as Kokichi was a surprising submissive lover. Shuichi had only mentioned it the one time; that he would like to lose control and be dominated once, just to see what it felt like, but he figured it was just an offhanded whim that would never be realized.

_But here he was._

It was nerve-wracking and new: Kokichi in control. And while Shuichi was uneasy at the idea of himself not being in charge, he was thrilled to play along if it made his boyfriend happy.

“Oh, and now you’ve gone quiet? Did ya finally realize your predicament, detective?” Shuichi could see Kokichi’s lips curl into a satisfied smirk as he paced around the room.

Shuichi stared at the phantom thief, “I guess I’m just…in awe?”

“Eh?” Kokichi stopped pacing.

“Yeah, I mean all those times I was so close to catching you…and now here I am, but _you’ve caught me_,” Shuichi sighed, trying to sound defeated as he embraced the roleplay, “I guess I’m impressed…”

“Neeheehee!” Kokichi cackled, his laugh instantly breaking the realism for a second, “Well of course I caught you! But my question is… what is my reward?”

Shuichi blushed as Kokichi’s hungry eyes engulfed his body, beholding every inch in extraordinary detail. The thief’s eyes met the detective’s and they instantly softened. There was something nervous in them, something in them that made Shuichi realize that he was asking him to move forward. Shuichi smiled inwardly.

“Well, I guess you _are_ a thief…” Shuichi tried to sigh dejectedly, but the glint in his eye revealed how excited he was, “You’ll just take what you want.”

Kokichi’s eyes lit up at his words as he approached the boy, trailing a lazy finger over the captured detective’s abdomen. He leaned down so that he was just barely above Shuichi’s face, removing his mask as he did so.

“Well, my beloved detective,” Shuichi reddened at the nickname and the closeness of his boyfriend, “Looks like I have a new toy to play with.”

Kokichi planted a quick kiss on the captured boy’s lips and then moved lower. He quickly removed Shuichi’s pants and boxers, tossing them aside as he eyed the prize hungrily. He brushed a finger up and down the length, causing Shuichi to let out a pleasurable sigh. Kokichi then flicked it, causing Shuichi to gasp.

“Hey!”

Kokichi snickered at the boy, “Shh, toys don’t talk unless I want them too.”

Shuichi cheeks flushed as he nodded slowly.

“Good. If you do it again, I might have to find something to gag you with.”

Shuichi shivered at the thought, equally excited and scared of that playful threat.

Kokichi smirked, seeing through him, “Ooh, or maybe you’d like that. My detective is just a pervert, isn’t he?” Shuichi eyed him, careful not to speak, as Kokichi eyes narrowed while he repeated, “Isn’t he?”

Shuichi nodded, blushing furiously, as Kokichi squealed in delight at the response.

“Now, be good, I’ll be rrrright back!” Kokichi winked and ran into the bathroom.

Shuichi squirmed a little in his chains, wondering what on Earth Kokichi had in store for him. He was surprised when the boy returned from _his _bathroom with a basket he had never seen before. How long had the detective been asleep for Kokichi to set all this up and go and get…props?

“Oh great, you didn’t go anywhere!” Shuichi rolled his eyes at the thief, which prompted Kokichi to let out a lilting laugh.

Kokichi then rummaged through his basket, pulling out a small bottle of lube, making Shuichi’s eyes widen. Just as he thought Kokichi was going to dump it on his fingers, Kokichi pulled out a small purple object. It had a narrow tip at one end, then widened in the middle, and the end was flared out with a flanged rim.

_Is that a butt plug?_

Kokichi smirked at Shuichi’s wide eyes and began to cover the purple toy in the messy lube, in turn getting it all over his hands. As he applied it, Kokichi stared at the toy affectionately, and Shuichi noticed that the plug was almost the exact color as the supreme leader’s eyes. He wasn’t sure why that sent a shiver down his spine.

“Are you excited, my beloved detective?”

He lazily traced one lube covered finger up and down Shuichi’s bare legs, as the detective’s heart pounded in suspense. Slowly, Kokichi pushed the legs up and propped them on his shoulders, while he began to circle the hole with careful precision.

“Mmmmnnn!”

Kokichi slid one finger into Shuichi, eliciting a lewd groan from the boy. Kokichi waited for a second and then began to curl and move, his small finger working and stretching the opening. He quickly added another and Shuichi tried to stifle a loud cry unsuccessfully, instead letting it echo around the small room.

“Those pesky handcuffs sure are inconvenient for you, aren’t they?” Kokichi sang out mockingly as he heard the cry.

He continued to prod the opening, listening to the chorus of Shuichi’s noises. As he brushed against the prostate, Shuichi let out a husky moan, and Kokichi’s face broke out into a sinister grin.

“Well we can’t let you have _all _the fun!” Kokichi pulled his fingers out and Shuichi whined.

_Why do I feel so empty?_

“Haha, My poor plaything is so needy! But this really isn’t about you, you know?” Kokichi smiled as he taunted the detective, “Toys are meant to please their owners! Not the other way around.”

_Damn, he’s really going all out today with the control thing. And I thought I was sadistic._

“But that’s okay! Luckily I take care of my things!”

Kokichi grabbed the plug and popped it into Shuichi.

“Aghhhnnnm!” Shuichi’s cry of pain quickly turned into a sensual moan.

Kokichi wriggled out from under Shuichi’s legs, causing them to fall onto the mattress. The movement jostled the plug nestled inside the detective, eliciting more erotic sounds of pleasure.

“Jeez Kokichi!” Shuichi cried, causing the supreme leader to raise an eyebrow.

“Aww and just when I thought my beloved detective was learning the rules. Guess he’s too dumb.”

Shuichi frowned at that last comment and Kokichi laughed, nearing his face, “Toys don’t talk. Remember?” The boy spoke in a light, loving voice as he pushed Shuichi down slowly down the headboard, so he was now laying down fully. The whole moving process prompting small moans and whines as the plug stirred inside of him.

“Anyway, you’re making plenty of noise without those pesky words getting in the way! Right?”

Once on his back, Kokichi straddled him, sitting on the boy’s stomach. The supreme leader kissed him deeply, taking Shuichi off guard for half a second before he returned the favor. Kokichi shoved his tongue in the detective’s mouth, taking full control. He moved his hands over the detective’s body, up his restrained arms and intertwined fingers with Shuichi’s.

Shuichi opened his eyes during the kiss, and found Kokichi’s own purple ones staring back at him, wide eyed and innocent. In that moment, as he had the detective handcuffed, plugged up, and silent, Kokichi had never looked more submissive. So docile and meek. Shuichi wanted nothing more than to hold the boy in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in his ear, protecting him from the world and doing anything he could to help him. Take care of him. He just wanted to make Kokichi happy.

_And nothing would make him happier than if I just relaxed and let myself enjoy this fully. So I guess today, I’m his toy. And toys don’t talk._

Shuichi blinked and Kokichi’s expression had changed back. Back on was his emotional mask he was so fond of.

Kokichi released his hands from the detective, and began to slowly pump the detective’s cock. Shuichi moaned into his boyfriend. Kokichi released from the kiss and leaned over, taking the dick into his mouth. He desperately wanted to tell him how good he was making him feel.

_God it feels good. But remember, don’t talk._

Kokichi licked expertly across his member, bobbing up and down, and causing the butt plug to push against him. Shuichi’s moans got louder.

“Neeheehee! My beloved de- toy, how does my toy like that?” The supreme leader smirked as he popped up from sucking, Shuichi barely comprehended his near slip up.

Shuichi just nodded enthusiastically.

_Because toys don’t talk._

Kokichi clapped as he praised the detective, “Aww, my toy is so cute! My little plaything barely even remembers that I stole him!” His eyes narrowed as his lips pulled into a sultry smirk, “But since you are a toy, I guess I should get to riding you. Would you like that?”

_God please yes. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted you more. But shh toys don’t talk._

Another enthusiastic nod is given, Shuichi’s eyes filled with lust.

“Aww such a willing toy! You’re so good at this.” Kokichi smiled and gave him a gentle pat on the head.

_Yes! He’s happy. I did that._

Kokichi stripped himself nude, and lubed up his fingers again.

“Now watch carefully, and maybe I’ll let you handle this part next time,” Kokichi’s sultry voice was intoxicating, as the detective watched him stick a finger into himself. Shuichi desperately wished he could shower the supreme leader in all of the praise he deserved.

_Toys don’t talk._

Shuichi bit down on his lip, watching the supreme leader moan as he inserted another finger. The detective squirmed and purred as the buttplug stimulated him. He desperately wanted to touch Kokichi. Or for Kokichi to touch him. Either way he wanted to have physical contact with his lover. Now.

Kokichi slid three fingers out of himself with a sigh. With another dollop of lube in hand he stroked the detective again.

“Col-mmghhhh,” the detective had stopped himself from staying cold, letting it transform into a ridiculously needy moan.

_Idiot. Toys don’t talk._

Kokichi, noticing the detective’s near slip up, showered the boy with praise, “Wow, you’re such a fast learner. What a great toy I’ve stolen!” His tone shifted a little bit as he asked the next question, “Now. Are you ready?”

Kokichi stared at Shuichi and when the detective shook his head yes, the ultimate supreme leader straddled the boy and slowly sat down on his throbbing dick.

Shuichi’s and Kokichi’s moans mixed. As Kokichi sat there, waiting to adjust to the sensation, Shuichi lingered on the fact that he was plugged up on one end and being ridden from the other. He loved it.

Kokichi slowly began to move and Shuichi cried out as the butt plug moved with him, wanting to scream his lover’s beautiful name.

_Toys don’t talk._

Kokichi began to go faster, bouncing on him, up and down, pumping him from the outside while the plug caressed his insides, the pleasure building. The boys’ moans combined and became louder, threatening to break through the walls, not that either of them noticed or cared.

Kokichi’s head was thrown back, eyes closed as he rode his newest toy. Shuichi just stared at Kokichi’s smiling face, taking in how happy the boy was. His Kokichi. All the while repeating the mantra over and over so he didn’t forget.

There was so much pleasure, but that didn’t matter.

_Toys don’t talk toys don’t talk toysdonttalktoysdonttalk…._

Kokichi looked down panting, meeting Shuichi’s half-lidded hazy eyes, “Sh-shuichi, I’m about t-to cum.”

Shuichi nodded vigorously. Heat was everywhere. Building.

Kokichi, breathless now, barely got the words out, “Shuichi, t-talk to me.”

“Toysdonttalktoysdonttalktoysdonttalk-”

Kokichi’s eyes widened at Shuichi’s rambling and the boy tried to reply, but it was immediately transformed into a loud satisfied moan as he came.

White threads flew everywhere, and Shuichi only vaguely recognized that he was covered. But then the wave crested and he released, his mantra melting into a garbled moan. Kokichi matched his cries as he felt the detective release into him.

Kokichi slowly rose off of Shuichi, white fluid running down his legs, as he removed the handcuffs holding his boyfriend.

Shuichi instantly engulfed Kokichi in a hug, ignoring the faint pain caused by the butt plug that still pressed inside of him.

The two sat there, not talking, for a long time, Shuichi refusing to let go and Kokichi enjoying the warmth.

Finally Shuichi chuckled and said, “Looks like the detective caught you anyway, thief.”

“Shh,” Kokichi nestled into the boy’s chest, speaking playfully, “Toys don’t talk.”

* * *

“So,” Kokichi broke the silence, still burrowed in Shuichi’s embrace, “Did you have fun?”

Shuichi chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the supreme leader, “So now I _can _talk?”

“Well not if you’re gonna be annoying,” Kokichi stuck out his lip in a pout.

Shuichi leaned down and kissed the boy, teasingly pulling on the pout with his teeth as he released.

“It was so much fun.”

Kokichi practically beamed, and Shuichi lovingly took in the sight, observing the pride of a job well done in the boy’s large violet eyes.

“Kokichi?”

“Yeah?”

“We should…shower…probably.”

The supreme leader looked down at their sweaty, cum-covered forms and laughed the most innocent laugh that Shuichi had ever heard. It didn’t fit the situation, but it was beautiful and melodic and Shuichi just loved him so much.

Kokichi wriggled out of the detective’s grasp while he was in thought and gave him a pat on the leg.

“Huh?”

Kokichi grinned, “You want me to help you with that?” his small finger pointed towards the purple buttplug still lodged inside Shuichi’s ass.

“Oh!” the detective had forgotten about it once Kokichi was in his arms, “Uh… yes please.”

"Anything for my beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a smut scene in a larger piece that I am working on, but it was ultimately scrapped as it didn't fit the progression of the story. I was fond of it, so I polished it up and turned it into a one-shot! I hope you like it, as I'm always a little more anxious to post smut than I would be for any other type of story.
> 
> Also, if you have any ideas that you'd like to see come to fruition in my stories, feel free to request stuff from me. I'm always looking for more ideas!


End file.
